


WHO ARE YOu CALLING "CROTCH GOBLIN"?!

by ChasetheSun2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Size Difference, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/pseuds/ChasetheSun2
Summary: Another Polyswap done! I tried my best with these three and got a LOT of experience with new poses and things so I really loved making this piece, I hope you like them Fox <3





	WHO ARE YOu CALLING "CROTCH GOBLIN"?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> Another Polyswap done! I tried my best with these three and got a LOT of experience with new poses and things so I really loved making this piece, I hope you like them Fox <3


End file.
